True Team, True Friends
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: What if Tony found out about Barnes killing his parents after Ultron when he is helping Barnes? What will happen with his friendship with Steve and Natasha? Who will side with who? Will he ever be able to trust the remaining team with his secrets that he is deaf, has powers & children? Will he still be able to have Bucky around and who will Bucky choose Steve or Tony? LARGE FAMILY
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

**Introduction**

What if Tony found out about Barnes killing his parents after Ultron when he is helping Barnes? What will happen with his friendship with Steve and Natasha? Who will side with who? Will he ever be able to trust the remaining team with his secrets that he is deaf, has powers and children? Will he still be able to have Bucky around and who will Bucky choose Steve or Tony? Pietro is Alive. Tony/Bucky/Bruce/Stephan/Carol/Loki/OC Alexandrina Kingston

* * *

**Warning: Big Family and OC's**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Tony had been helping Barnes for Steve. But found that he liked Barnes for who he was now. Barnes had often told him he didn't like that fact that Steve couldn't get it that he wasn't Bucky anymore and he wanted to be James. Tony had been helping him on his journey and was liking James. Tony was toying with the idea of finally telling the whole team his secret powers and the fact he was deaf. But now that Wanda and Pietro had joined he didn't feel like he could. Pietro wasn't so bad but Wanda was a different story. So he wasn't going to trust Wanda with his secret disability.

He also didn't know if he would tell the team about his powers he was a Technomage and a Technopath. He could basically control technology. He also could look up information on the internet in his head and have his AI's talk directly into his head. He had a few AI's they were:

JARVIS

JACOSTA

FRIDAY

SAHARA

SOLACE

TRILOGY

WISDOM

LEGACY

WEBSTAR

ARTEMIS

APOLLO

STARDUST

VASTRA

They all had different uses. All where very helpful to Tony with his deafness and the fact he trusts very little.

The other secrets were his adopted and biological children. He took in kids that had powers which orphanages couldn't cope with. So he had a lot of children. Also his biological children had some powers which the oldest were 20. And another secret was that Loki was his husband. When he saw Loki in Germany he knew something wasn't right. Because Loki's eyes were blue when they had always been green. He didn't tell anyone and he decided to try and help Loki himself. As there children where expecting him to bring Loki home. After New York Tony told Thor that Loki had been controlled. And asked to deliver a letter to the Allfather to help Loki's case. Tony still didn't know what had happened to Loki yet. He just hoped that Loki was safe. Thor only told them that much.

Now he was in his lab working on a new arm for James when Alexandrina comes in she was one of his soulmates.

'_How are you going?' _Alexandrina signs

'_I am ok. What are you doing here?' _Tony signs back

'_You got a package', _Alexandrina signs handing him the box

"JARVIS scan it", Tony says as he picks up the box

_*It appears to be a Video Tape sir and a note. It is safe*, JARVIS says in Tony's mind_

"Thanks J", Tony says putting his hearing aid on

He was immediately bombarded with noise. This was why he didn't have his hearing aid on most of the time. Because he heard everything inside the tower and for noise outside.

Tony opens the note and frowns at what he reads.

'_This is the truth about your parents. The other true fact is that Captain America and the Black Widow knew about this'_

Tony puts the tap in an old VCR player he still had. He honestly didn't know why he still had it. But what he saw on the screen was something he wasn't expecting. He watched his father get bashed until he was dead then his mother strangled. But what shocked him more was that it was James who was doing this. No it was the Winter Solider.

"No", Tony whispers

Alexandrina holds his hand tightly having watched the tape with him.

"They knew. The note says they knew", Tony whispers showing her the letter

"I am so sorry Tones", Alexandrina says softly

"They didn't tell me", Tony says struggling with the knowledge that Steve and Natasha had kept this from him

"What are you going to do?" Alexandrina asks

"Alexandra I need to deal with this so go to the children. I can't have them here", Tony says storming out of his lab

Tony tunes into his hearing aid and finds the team in the communal kitchen area of the tower. He felt betrayed. He also wondered why James didn't tell him. He should have at least said something. He got of the elevator and saw the team just lounging around.

"Rogers, Romanoff how could you not tell me?" Tony growls

"What do you mean Tony?" Steve asks

"How long did you two know that the Winter Solider killed my parents?" Tony growls

James gasped, "You told me you told him! That is the only reason I said I would stay here"

"Looks like he has been lying to both of us", Tony says glaring at Steve and Natasha

"Tony it wasn't Bucky", Steve says

"I told you it is James now. Bucky doesn't exist anymore. And you had no right to not tell him", James says glaring at Steve

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Tony asks

Their silence spoke volumes.

"What is going on Tony?" Clint asks

"Widow and Captain America knew my parents were murdered. And they never told me it was the Winter Solider. They have been hiding this all this time", Tony informs everyone

Everyone looks at Steve and Natasha with disbelief and disappointment.

"It is your own fault Stark", Wanda says coldly

"Get out", Tony says

"Tony…", Natasha starts

"Get out Agent Romanoff, Rogers, Maximoff, Lang and don't come back", Tony growls

"Gladly", Wanda says dragging a reluctant Pietro with her

"Tony…", Steve starts

"Get out now! Before I call my armour", Tony says firmly

"What about our stuff?" Natasha asks

"I will have it shipped to the Compound now get out", Tony says

"Bucky you coming?" Steve asks

James looks at Steve then at Tony. One hand Steve was he longest friend but he wasn't accepting his wasn't Bucky anymore. And Tony who had offered him a new life, and had accepted him. On the other hand he had killed his parents. But he would take a chance.

"I am staying", James says firmly

"Buck...", Steve starts

"Go or Bruce gets green on you", Tony growls

Bruce did have a green hue to him. Natasha drags Steve to the elevator with Lang trailing behind them.

_-You weren't going to tell him-, Natasha says_

_-Would you?- Steve asks_

_-No. Who would have told him?- Natasha asks_

Tony hears all of this through his hearing aid.

"JARVIS Steven Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Scott Lang, Wanda Maximoff's access is revoked from this tower. And I am to be informed if they enter the lobby", Tony orders

"Yes sir", JARVIS replies coldly

"Mr Stark I will pack my stuff and get out of your way", James says softly

"Hang on did I say you can go? Which you can if it is your chose", Tony says

"But I killed your parents", James replies

"I can see the difference. And you didn't choose not to tell me. You just trusted Rogers to do it. Which is something he would have never done", Tony informs James

"I am sorry Tony. Really I am", James says looking down

"I know Snowflake. So lets put it to the side", Tony replies, "Unlike Rogers I know you like me for me"

"I do", James replies

"And you don't believe those news articles about me", Tony adds

"I don't. The press likes to embellish everything", James says, "And Stevie will believe things he shouldn't"

"I know those articles aren't the real thing", Bruce says with a small smile

"And that it wasn't a Stark Industries bomb that killed the Maximoff's. It was counterfeit. I told Wanda and Pietro that. But only Pietro believes me", Vision says

"And that report Natasha did was absolutely bullshit. Besides you were dying at the time", Clint adds

"And you know that I will always stick by you Tones", Rhodey says with a smile, "Your my best friend"

"I am happy to know you guys are true friends. I don't think I can work together with _them _anymore. I think I should retire", Tony says

"Why don't we stay with you and make our own team?" Rhodey asks

"Because we won't trust them again", Clint replies

"And the witch I don't trust willing HYDRA agents. But her brother is not so bad", James adds

"I wouldn't trust Maximoff after she let the Hulk loose", Bruce says wincing

"I would be willing to be apart of this new team", Vision confirms

"We need a healthy team dynamic though", Tony says liking the idea

"And a way to trust each other", James replies

"I know the Supreme Sorcerer Stephan Strange he could make sure we don't tell TEAM secrets. And maybe a therapist for a Psychological profile. And the team has to all agree on new members", Tony suggests

"That would work", Clint says with a nod, "Do you trust Strange?"

"Yes I can. And once he thinks we are all trustworthy I have somethings to tell you", Tony says somewhat hesitantly

Knowing making his deafness knowledge would mean trusting this new team. His deafness was something he hadn't even told Rhodey. Which he was probably going to kill him for keeping it a secret.

"What have you been keeping secret?" Rhodey asks Tony suspiciously

"A few things. But I have trust issues. So sue me", Tony replies

"You have trust issues on top of trust issues Tones", Rhodey says smiling slightly

"I know. I am going to call Strange", Tony says pulling out his phone

"Then you can trust us Doll", James says

"I guess I will then if Strange agrees", Tony agrees

Tony knows this probably will go badly with them saying he couldn't be on the team because of his disability. But he had to keep the promise to be honest. But it would be hard…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Lot of OC's in this chapter. But there are reasons to this. If you don't like don't read**

* * *

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Tony called Stephen and he said he would be right over. Stephen besides his wife Alexandrina and his children that knew he was deaf. It was kind of hard to hide it from the neuro-surgeon. And place Tony was close with Stephan like he was with Alexandrina, and his other spouses. So now he waited for Stephen to open a portal here. Tony knew Stephen had the thing for dramatics.

"So will we still be called the Avengers?" Clint asks as they sit down and wait

"I think we should distance ourselves", Rhodey suggests

"We will think on it. Stephen is coming", Tony says as his hearing aid picks up the subtle swirls of a portal opening

An orange portal opens and Stephen Strange appears with his red cloak of levitation fluttering behind him dramatically.

"Welcome Stephen", Tony says smiling

"Good to see you Tony what is this all about?" Stephen asks

"Rogers and Romanoff knew my parents were murdered by the Winter Solider. But I know it wasn't James's fault. But Rogers and Romanoff kept it from me and were never going to tell me", Tony informs him, "So there has been a divide. We are asking you to see if we can all trust each other. I want to tell them my secrets"

Stephen looked at Tony he knew how big this was to Tony as Tony had never told anyone he was deaf. Only his children, Alexandrina, Loki, Indiana, Noor and himself had known. And he only found out by accident.  
"So what do you want me to do?" Stephen asks

"Check us to see if we can trust each other. And all new people onto the team we are making will have to get your safe approval, team approval and a Psychological profile to see if they are mentally stable to be on a team", Tony explains to Stephen

"That is a good idea. It should have been put into practice with the Avengers", Stephen agrees

"So what would you do?" James asks

"I would just do a quick scan of your mind. But only with your permission. As I am now Maximoff who mind-rapes anyone", Stephen replies

"You have my permission. I will go first. I want to know if the Winter Solider is gone", James says coming up to Stephen

"Very well. This won't hurt", Stephen says raising his hand and orange magic comes from him

Stephan scans James's mind and minds no traces of deceit and the Winter Soldier was basically gone but the training with weapons and things would always be there.

"Your trust worthy and your safe the Winter Solider is not going to be a problem. Tony did good at getting rid of those trigger words", Stephan says

"Are you sure?" James asks hesitantly

"I am positive", Stephen assures James

James breaths out a sigh of relief. Finally he would not have to put up with the Winter Solider. Stephen does the others one after the other and all of them prove that they were truth worthy.

"They can all be trusted with your secrets Tony. They won't say a word", Stephen says to the genius

Tony breaths a sigh of relief. But he was still nervous as not everyone accepted deaf people. And being a superhero that was deaf.

"What is wrong Tones?" Rhodey asks softly after seeing Tony so unsure

"Promise you won't treat me differently?" Tony asks

"We won't", Bruce says trying to get the genius to not be afraid

"Well there are a couple of secrets I have. The main three were somethings I was born with. I am sorry Rhodey that I never told you these secrets. It my defence my father never liked the fact. And always went on about how I had to act perfect as to not ruin his image…", Tony rambles

"Your rambling. What is it Tony?" James asks

Tony sighs, "I am deaf. Fully"

There was silence as everyone looks at him.

"Your deaf? But you can hear us now", Bruce states

"I am deaf. I invented a hearing aid of extreme good quality. I can hear with it no matter where in the tower I am. I can hear EVERYTHING that is going on no matter the floor and a good few streets out from the tower too. I don't like having it on all the time as with all the noise it gives me a headache. I usually lip read and for people that know I am deaf they sign", Tony replies

"But in collage, and Afghanistan…", Rhodey starts

"I had the hearing aid I developed. Obie didn't even know I was deaf. As for Afghanistan I kind of winged it. But I told Yinsen", Tony informs them

"Why didn't you tell us Tony?" Clint asks

"I didn't want people to treat me differently. I am sure Rogers would have never accepted me on the team if he knew. And you probably won't know", Tony admits

"You have no problem now. So why should you be off the team? You never had an accident from not hearing us. We would always accept you", Clint says

"I accept you too Tony. I would be a poor friend if I didn't as you accepted the Hulk when nobody else did", Bruce says with a smile

"I would always accept you. You are my creator and my friend", Vision says

"You have accepted me after everything I have done to you. I won't turn you away. But I will be protective of you", James starts with a firm glint in his eyes

"Your my best friend Tony and I would accept you no matter what", Rhodey replies scooping the genius into a bear-hug  
Tony returns the hug.

"Thank you all", Tony says

"This is no problem. I know sign language Tony as I am partially deaf. So you can always sign to me and I will sign back", Clint says to Tony

"I only know the basics but I would like to learn to help you", Bruce says

"I would like to learn", James says

"Me too", Vision adds

"I would do anything to help you Tones. So you better start teaching me", Rhodey says smiling

"I can teach you. And I honestly didn't expect you all to accept me", Tony admits

"I told you they would accept you", Stephen says smiling smugly

"Don't rub it in Steph", Tony groans

"We won't tell anyone either", Clint tells Tony

"And if Stevie does find out and gives you a hard time I will kick his ass", James says with a look in his eyes

"Thank you all", Tony says smiling

He liked the warm feeling he had inside of him.

"What are you others secrets Tones?" Rhodey asks

"Another birth defect is that I am dyslexic. It doesn't effect me much but I do struggle sometimes if it wasn't for JARVIS and the others I wouldn't know what I would do", Tony admits

"That is no big deal Tones. We still love you", Rhodey says smiling at his best friend

"It never gets in the way. So it doesn't matter", Clint says

"If you need help just ask", Bruce adds smiling softly

"What is the other thing?" Vision asks

"I have powers", Tony replies

"What sort of powers?" Bruce asks interested as he had never seen Tony use anything that looked like powers before

"I am a Technomage, a Technopath and I can use magic. I basically can control technology. With my magic it is red, gold, silver, black, teal and violet so you know it will be my magic if you see it. I can also connect to my AI's inside my head so they talk to me that way and that I can basically go through the internet though my thoughts. All part of the Technomage powers. It is useful when I want to hack SHIELD as they can never trace it back to me", Tony explains

"So is it all technology?" James asks

"All. No matter what type of technology", Tony confirms

"That is pretty cool Tones. Is that how you managed to build the Mark I in Afghanistan?" Rhodey asks

"Partly. I don't know how I came to have these powers but I have had them ever since I could remember. But again Howard didn't want anyone to know", Tony says with a shrug

"Howard sounds like a bastard no offence", James says giving Tony a look

"He wasn't really a father. So I wasn't really upset about you killing him. But my mother was the best. So that was why I was most upset", Tony replies

"I am sorry about that Tony", James says with regret

"I know. I can see it", Tony replies with a small smile

"How did Ultron come about if you can control technology?" Vision asks

"The Witch gave me a vision of all of you dead. I wasn't really thinking when I helped make him. So I didn't think to use my powers. That is why I didn't want the Witch here ever. Because it was her fault and nobody could see it", Tony explains

"I need to bind her powers", Stephen mutters

"Next thing she does", Tony tells him

"Only you would give someone another chance", Stephen says shaking his head fondly

"Do you have any other secrets?" Clint asks

"Well you know how your not allowed in the top three floors of this tower?" Tony says nervously

"Yes. You also have your own private elevator. We have always wondered what was up there", Bruce replies

"Well I am going to take you up there. It is easier to partly show you want I have been hiding", Tony says leading them to his private elevator

They all get in quickly after Tony. Tony could hear all the noise from up the tower. And winced slightly. His children were noise with his hearing aid. That was why he didn't have it on mostly. As it was better to just have everyone signing to him or lip read then has his hearing aid on full time.

"J where is everyone?" Tony asks

"They are all over the three floors sir. But most of them are near the communal living room", JARVIS replies

Clint, Bruce, James, Rhodey and Vision all look at Tony curiously. Who was Tony hiding? Stephen was smirking he was going to enjoy this. The chaos that would be waiting for them would be fun.

"Now be warned there is chaos outside these doors. I will explain", Tony says as they hear the noise outside the door

The doors open and they see children running around and them playing with some animals. What Tony called chaos was right. It was.

"Daddy!" a small girl says running to him and Tony scoops her up

"Hello Sulla. How was school?" Tony asks

'_It was good'_, Sulla signs to him

"I have my hearing aid on sweetie. You can talk", Tony replies

"Daddy who are they? They are feeling all confused?" Felicity asks

"These are my friends. The ones I told you about", Tony replies

"Tony who are they?" Clint asks

"These are my adopted and biological children", Tony replies, "Well most of them"

"Hi I am Tempest. Dad here basically took all of his adopted kids like me in from orphanages. Because they couldn't handle us. He is the best thing that could have ever happened to us", Tempest says smiling

"So you basically have a whole family you never told me about?" Rhodey asks glaring at Tony

Tony shrugs helplessly

"He didn't tell you Colonel Rhodes because he has trust issues, on top of trust issues, look at Stane", a woman says coming over

"Who are you ma'am?" Rhodey asks

"I am one of his wives Alexandrina Kingston. Some of these children are mine. As well as my brother-husband", Alexandrina replies

"I am his other wife Indiana", Indiana says

"And I am Noor", a Middle Eastern Woman says

"Your married!" they exclaim

"Yes. But in my defence why I never told you. I have been betrayed too many times. So that is why I have kept all this secret", Tony replies

"Like we always say Dad has trust issues on top of trust issues. I am his biological son by the way James", James Stark says grinning, "I am 20. It is a break at collage so most of us are home"

"James?" Rhodey asks

"Yeh I named him after you", Tony grins

"So how many kids do you have?" Clint asks

"Ah dozens. All the adopted children have powers. So orphanages didn't really want them. I have put my name at all orphanages to say I would take any child that shows powers or have a disability", Tony replies with a shrug

"Does Pepper know?" Bruce asks nervously looking at the chaos

"No. Your all the first I told. They all go to school under the last name Sparks", Tony replies moving into the chaos

He moves to the couch with a cat on it.

"Shoo", Tony says to the animals on the couch, "Take seats watch out for toys or hidden animals"

The others all hesitantly take seats after looking at where they were sitting.

"Anything else you want to tell us?" Clint asks

"Oh this is going to be good", a woman says leaning on the counter with a trickster grin on her face

"When did you get here?" Tony asks eyes narrowing not expecting the woman

"An hour ago. I wanted to watch this. Thought I might sneak the memory of you telling them to my father he will have a good laugh. Because of the situation. Because my half-siblings will be trouble for this lot", the woman says

"Who are you?" Vision asks

"She is Queen Hela Lokidottir, Queen of Helheim and Niflheim", Tony says with a sigh waiting for the shouting

They look at Tony in shock then they all start talking at once. And Tony winces as his aid picks it all up. Tony was getting a headache.

_*Sir do you what me to turn your hearing aid off?* JACOSTA asks inside Tony's head_

'_No I deserve this', Tony thinks_

Alexandrina was next to Tony with her hand on his shoulder. Indiana and Noor move closer too.

"Loki was controlled into taking earth. Tony knew all along. He sent a letter to Allfather Odin testifying that Loki was innocent of crimes here on Earth. But couldn't excuse actions on Asgard", Alexandrina says for Tony

"Is that true Tony?" Clint asks shocked and appalled

"It is. Loki's eyes are green on the helicarrier and after they were blue. So I believe Loki is serving his sentence for the Asgard crimes. Is he Hela?" Tony asks his step-daughter

"Yes. But he will be out soon and come back to annoy you", Hela says grinning

Tony rolls his eyes, "She is so much like her father. You wouldn't believe the prank wars that go on here"

"So Loki is good?" Bruce asks hesitantly

"Well kind off. He is still a trickster", Tony replies

"So will you introduce us too the kids?" Clint asks

"Of course. COMET get the kids up here", Tony says

"Yes Boss", COMET says

"How many AI's do you have?" James asks

"I have JARVIS, JACOSTA, FRIDAY, SAHARA, SOLACE, TRILOGY, WISDOM, LEGACY, WEBSTAR, ARTEMIS, APOLLO, STARDUST and VASTRA are mine. They have all separate duties", Tony says

Soon a lot of kids, and teens were in the communal living room. There were many of them. All looking at Bruce, Clint, James, Rhodey, and Vision curiously.

"Ok all of Loki and mines kids to one side, next mine and Alexandrina, and then adopted children. Sort yourselves out guys", Tony says

"Who are they Daddy?" a kid asks

"They are my friends. They will basically be your adopted Uncles", Tony informs them

All the children quickly sort themselves out. And one group was the largest.

"Now Loki's children can you all introduce yourselves?" Tony asks them

"I am Astrid. I am one of Quadruplets", Astrid says

"I am Astra the next Quadruplets", Astra says

"I am Magnus another Quadruplets", Magnus says

"And I am the last Quadruplets I am Sverre. We are all 18", Sverre says

"I am Terra I am 16", Terra says

"I am Barak I am 13", Barak says

"I am Ingrid I am 12", Ingrid says

"They are all Loki's children. Now my biological children", Tony informs them

"I am James Stark as I already told you. I am a nontuplet", James Stark says

"I am Pandora his nontuplet and we are 20", Pandora says

"The other Septuplets are Rhodes, Derek, Rodriguez, Storm, Joseph and Arlington but they are staying at the collage. Same with their half-brother Tommy and his triplets Cressida and Alyson", Tony says

"I am Arthur I am 19", Arthur says

"I am Desert I am Arthur's triplet", Desert says

"I am Brisby. I am there triplet", Brisby says

"I am Talbot and the last Talbot", Talbot says

"There is also Jeffrey who is 20, Noah who is 20, Valley, Rygua and Ryder who are 19 but they are at Collage", Tony adds

"Next are Zoey, Ziggy, Ziva, Zathura, Zephyr and Zara they are 18 and are not here right now and Radcliffe and Rockliff are also at collage same age as the Sextuplets but different mother", Tony informs them

"We are Velvet, Victoria, Viva, Veronica and Violette we are Quintuplets. We are 17", Velvet says

"We are Alaska, Atlanta, Nebraska, Adelaide, Arizona, Nairobi, Jakarta, Arabia, Saudi, Malaysia, Egypt, Venice, Oslo, India, Africa, Taiwan, Israel, Louisiana, Naples, Athens and I am Dakota we are 16-year-olds", Dakota says

"I am Narnia I am 15", Narnia says

"I am Julliard I am 15 also", Julliard says

"I am Charlotte I am 14", Charlotte says

"I am Rhys. I am 14", Rhys sats grinning

"I am his twin Elys", a girl says

"I am Christian I am 13", Christian says

"I am His triplet Tristan", Tristan says

"I am their triplet Penelope but call me Penny", Penny says

"I am Wisteria I am 12", Wisteria says

"We are triplets named Alexander, Alexandra and Alexandriaz", Alexander tells them

"We are Mercy and Meghan we are 11-year-old twins", Mercy says

"We are triplets Erin, Eric and Ericka we are 10", Erin says softly

"We are Estrella and Letizia we are 9-year-old twins", Estrella says

"I am Destiny and I am 8", Destiny says

"I am Rubles and I am 8", Rubles says shyly

"I am Elliott I am 7", Elliott says smiling shyly

"I am Nesoi and this I my twin Nyx. We are 7", Nesoi says softly

"I am Tigerlily I am 6", Tigerlily says

"I am Fantasia. I am 6", Fantasia says shyly

"I am Myer. I am 5", Myer says

"I am Vastra and this is my triplets Nestra and Cedric. We are 5", Vastra says

"I am Cloud. I am 4", a little boy says

"I am Cleo. I am 4", a little girl says shyly

"I am Tesla and I am 4", Tesla says softly

"I am Miya and I am also 4", a little girl whispers

"These are Winter, Summer, Autumn Sisa, Louvre and Equinox and they are 3. Greg who is 2, twins Siri and Riri who are also 2, also at 2 is Rozalin and Vixen who is 1", Tony says pointing as the little girls and boy

"The next group are all adopted because they have powers", Tony says gesturing to a older boy

"I am Asriel I am 20", Asriel says

"The next nine Darius, Marius, Kenai, Denahi, Nida, Sitka, Atka, Fitzroy, Flynn, Kensington and still at collage even though it is break", Tony replies

"I already introduced myself I am Tempest and I am 19", Tempest says

"I am Teresa I am 19", Teresa says

"I am Lakatronia I am l am 19", Lakatronia says

"I am Cyprian. I am 19 and I am from Poland", Cyprian says

"We are Cody and Kody we are 18-year-old twins", Cody says

"I am Dawa. I am 18 and I am from Tibet", Dawa says smiling

"I am Jae. I am 18 and I am from Korea", Jae says

"I am Sequoia. I am 18 and from Wales", Sequoia says

"I am Tudor. I am 18 and from Romania", Tudor says

"I am Montgomery and I am 17", Montgomery says

"I am Pavel. I am 17 from Bulgaria", Pavel says

"I am Shang. I am 17 and from China", Shang says

"I am Rigby. I am 17 and from Scotland", Rigby says

"I am Sinistra. I am 17. I am from Turkey", Sinistra says

"I am Jason I am 16", Jason says

"I am Rikki I am 16 and I am from Sweden", Rikki says

"I am Rikki's twin Nikki", Nikki says

"I am Beckett I am from Ireland", Beckett says

"I am Sonica. I am 16 from Portugal", Sonica says

"I am Xenia. I am 16 and from Greece", Xenia says

"I am Monica. I am 16 and I am from Brazil", Monica says

"We are Dawn, Dusk and I am Luna we are 15-year-old triplets", Luna says

"I am Vanessa. I am 15 and I am from Germany", Venessa says smiling

"I am Spartak. I am 15 and I am from the Ukraine", Spartak says

"I am Sashandra. I am 15 and I an from Russia", Sashandra says

"I am Sicily. I am 15 and I am from Italy", Sicily says smiling

"I am Roxanne. I am 15 and from Peru", Roxanne says softly

"I am Gwyneth. I am 15 and from England", Gwyneth tells them

"I am Nightingale. I am 15. I am from Argentina. These are my triplets Sparrow and Raven", a girl says

"I am Kimberly. I am 14 and I am from here in the US", Kimberly says

"I am Gabriel I am 14", Gabriel says

"I am Aslan. I am 14 and I am from Turkey", Aslan says

"I am Macedonia. I am 14 and from Greece", Macedonia says

"I am Thirrin. I am 14 and from Finland", Thirrin says

"I am Lazar. I am 14 and I am from Bulgaria", Lazar says

"I am Svetlana I'm Lazar's twin", Svetlana says smiling

"We are Elizabeth and I am Louis we are 13-year-old twins", Louis says

"I am Oscar and I am 13", Oscar says

"I am Oscar's Twin Oskan", Oskan says

"I am Delinda. I am 13 and from Italy", Delinda says

"I an Ranjit. I am 13 and from Bhutan", Ranjit says

"I am Tu. I am 13 and I am from Vietnam", Tu says

"I am Simba. I am 13 and from Kenya", Simba says

"I am Iolanthe I am 12 from Greece", Iolanthe says

"We are Ash, Ivy, Acacia and I am Cherry and we are 12-year-old quaduplets", Cherry says

"I am Scarlett and I am 12 from Australia", Scarlett says

"I am Mulan. I am 12 and I am from China", Mulan says

"I am Asia. I am 12 and I am from Poland", Asia says softly

"I am Diablo. I am 12. I am from Mexico", Diablo says

"I am Irena. I am 12 and From Croatia", Irena says smiling

"I am Dragomir and I 11 from Sokovia", Dragomir says grinning

"I am Amber and this is my Ember we are 11-year-old twins", Amber says

"I am Adrain and I am 11. I am from Russia" Adrain says

"I am Olga and I am 11. I am from Russia", Olga says

"I am Nile and I am 11. I am from Ireland", Nile says

"I am Serengeti. I am 11 and from South Africa", Serengeti says

"I am Ellis. I am 11 and I am from Wales", Ellen says

"I am Emma. I am 10 and from the Netherlands", Emma says

"I am Nicholas and I am 10", Nicholas says

"I am Nicolette and I am Nicholas's triplet", Nicolette says

"I am Nicodemus and I am Nicholas ad Nicolette's triplet", Nicodemus

"I am Forest and I am 10", Forest says

"I am Kristian I am 10", Kristian says

"I am Kamala. I am 10 and I am from Nepal", Kamala says shyly

"I am Saturn. I am 10 and I am from Germany", Saturn says

"I am Oceana. I am 10 and I am from Brazil", Oceana says smiling

"I am Eun. I am 9 and I am from Korea", Eun says

"I am Halt I am 9", Halt says

"I am Trinity. I am 9", Trinity says shyly

"I am Ari. I am 9. I am from Israel", Ari says

"I am Nia. I am 9 and I am from Ethiopia", Nia says

"I am Freesia. I am 9 and I am from Australia", Freesia says

"I am Sabra. I am 9 and I am from Egypt", Sabra says

"I am Ferrari. I am 9 and from Australia", Ferrari says

"I am Tiberius I am 8. I am from Italy", Tiberius says

"I am Ashanti I am 8. I am from India", Ashanti says

"I am Mei I am 8. I am from Japan", Mei says

"I am Pippa I am 8", Pippa says shyly

"I am Marble and I am 8 from the Congo", Marble tells them

"I am Paul and I am 8 from Russia", Paul says softly

"I am Remus I am 8 and from Italy", Remus says

"I am Remus's twin Romulus", Romulus says shyly

"I am Scipio. I am 8 from Italy", Scipio says

"I am Krystof. I am 8 from Czech", Krystof says

"I am Liberty I am 7", Liberty says shyly

"I am Sahara I am 7", Sahara says

"I am Mirage I am 7", Mirage says

"I am Farid. I am 7 and from Afghanistan", Farid says

"I am Pyramid. I am 7 and I am from Egypt", Pyramid says shyly

"I am Casablanca. I am 7 and I am from Spain", Casablanca says smiling nervously

"I am Barcelona. I am Casablanca's twin", Barcelona says

"I am Aladdin. I am 7 and from Saudi Arabia", Aladdin says

"I am Caspian and this is my twin Elijah we are 6", Caspian says shyly

"I am Sebastian and I am 6 and I am from Denmark", Sebastian says

"I am Andrew I am 6", Andrew says

"I am Riviera I am 6", Riviera say

"I am Norta I am 6 and from Paris", Norta says

"I am Felicity I am 6", Felicity says

"I am Odette I an 6", Odette says softly

"I am Everest I am 6", Everest says shyly

"I am Everest's twin Ever", Ever says softly

"We are Mackendra, Mackenzie, Mackayla and Mackenna we are 6", Mackendra says

"This is Arrow, Ultra, Sparta, Shalom, Calypso, Sulla and Petra who are 5. They are not triplets and Merry, Costa, Eureka, Venus, Chaos, Octavian and Leonidas who are 4 and Rebel, Ty, Elegance, Lynsey, Esposito, Atlantis, Joey, Swiss, and Rafi who are 3. Maze, Rajah, Raza, Troy and Louvre who are 2", Tony says introducing the last ones

"Wow Tony you have a lot of kids!" Clint says

"I know but all of the adopted children have powers. And they needed a home. This is like an sanctuary for power children. I have a lot of money so why shouldn't I use it?" Tony asks rhetorically

"This is a good thing your doing Tones", Rhodey says seeing a new side of the genius

"Thanks. Kids you can go back and do with what you want now", Tony says and the kids all scatter

"I bet they cause trouble", Clint smirks

"They do! At least some are in collage now. I would like to see you handle all of them!" Tony says smiling

"I have enough trouble handling two with one on the way!" Clint exclaims

Clint then realises what he said. He hadn't told anyone but Natasha about his family.  
"You have kids?" Tony asks shocked

"Yes and a wife", Clint admits  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Tony asks

"Well I was trying to protect them. Only Natasha knew", Clint explains

"Well at least I am not the only one! You need to get a move on and have more kids", Tony says smirking

"We are not going to have as many as you. I wouldn't cope", Clint replies

"What are their names?" Bruce asks

"Cooper Clinton Barton is 10, Lila Laura Barton is 6 and we have one on the way. My wife's name is Laura", Clint reveals

"Where have you hidden them?" Rhodey asks, "You are nearly always here"

"They live on a secluded farm. I go home when I can. But I miss them", Clint says wistfully

Tony thinks for a minute could this Tower cope with more kids? It would been a challenge but his kids would have someone else to play with.

"You can bring them all here. The security is the best here", Tony offers

"Really?" Clint asks surprised

"Really. Just give me a week to modify your floor for the kiddos", Tony replies

"I will talk it over with Laura", Clint decides

"Good. Tell her it is no trouble. And you can tell her about my children if you want", Tony offers

"Thanks Tony", Clint says with a smile

"What is with all the dogs and how many cats do you have?" Vision asks seeing all the animals

"I have support dogs for myself and the others are the kids. We have 6 German Shepherds. Rama and Cleopatra here are my support dogs", Tony says scratching behind the ears of the two dogs next to him, "We have six Labradors 2 black, 2 brown and 2 golden, 2 Golden Retrievers, 2 St Bernard's, 3 Husky's, 2 King Charles Cavalier Spaniels, 8 cats, 2 Frogs, 4 Lizards, 2 Turtles, 2 Rabbits, 5 Birds, 1 Snake, 2 Hamsters, 2 Guinea Pigs and several fish"

"How do you handle all of that?" James asks

"The kids know their pets are there responsibility so they have to look after them", Tony replies

"So what do we do now?" Vision asks

"Now we have to build a bigger team we can trust and a new name", Tony says

"Lets get to it then", Clint says rubbing his hands

"Alright who has got ideas?"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? I know about the OC's but I like it.**


End file.
